


I Want To Be With You

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut-ish, Then fluff, it made it less creepy, one-sided, wish they were high school students instead of middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should sleep together.” Fuji asked Tezuka one afternoon. (Inspired by this other manga that I read, that ended up disappointing me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tezuka to Fuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Aiko's Motto もっと for more dramatic tension after.

“We should sleep together.” Fuji said suddenly at one afternoon. Tezuka stared at that blue orbs and found his friend was serious. 

“What are you talking about?” Tezuka asked, unsure of what Fuji was thinking.

“We should sleep together.” Fuji repeated casually with his trademark smile. “You can pretend that I’m Echizen and it's a win-win situation.”

“Seriously, what are you talking about?” Tezuka squinted his eyes. They were watching some previous tennis match to prepare for the tournament when Fuji casually stirred the conversation. 

“I know you like Echizen, everyone basically adored him,” Explained Fuji calmly. Tezuka’s eyes widen when he heard the smaller man casually said such things. “I know you’ve been watching him ever since he joined the team.” The smaller man continued with a smile on his face. “But you are the kind of person that always put other people above your need, so let me help you out.”

Tezuka looked at Fuji and wonders if anyone else knew about it, especially Echizen. The stoic captain has indeed harbored some kind of attraction towards the boy. It was Tezuka first time, having such feeling and he was indeed the kind of person to suppress it, despite the growing hormone.

“How is it a win-win situation for you?” Asked Tezuka, curious in what Fuji would gain from this. The smaller man closed his eyes and smiled warmly to the bespectacled man.

“I happened to have fallen for someone that looks like you. It was also one sided, unfortunately.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

Tezuka was surprised to hear Fuji’s confession. The bespectacled man did not expect his friend has fallen in love with someone and that love turned out to be one sided. Who could resist the beautiful Fuji? Tezuka thought to himself and immediately compiled a list of possible person that could have stolen Fuji’s heart. _Someone that looked like me…_ He wondered.

“I’m sorry about that.” The bespectacled man quickly added, offering some kind of comfort to the smaller boy. With a wide smile on his face, Fuji shook his head and placed his head against the stoic man’s broad shoulder.

“Ne, let’s sleep together. I’ll dye my hair black if you want to.” The smaller boy giggled as he traced the rough hands and held it tight. Tezuka stiffen to the touch and contemplates on whether he should accept it or not.

 

* * *

 

“You can hang your uniform behind the door.” Said Fuji while pointing to the hook behind them and handed Tezuka the wooden hanger. The stoic man accepted it and saw the smaller man Fuji started to unbutton his white shirt.

“You sure about this?” Asked Tezuka nervously. Fuji must saw the restless look on the other man’s face as he quickly used his trademark smile to reassure the captain.

“Yeah, they won’t be back until tomorrow morning. Yumiko has a date night and Yuuta is - of course - at the boarding school.” Replied Fuji calmly. The smaller man had remove his white shirt, fold it neatly, and placed it on the study desk.

Tezuka had seen Fuji shirtless plenty of time, whether at practice, during swimming classes, or when they all went to the beach. They were both men as well, yet he strangely felt shy as he watched Fuji with his slender waist and the feminine stature that often mistaken him for a girl.

“Tezuka?’ Fuji called him softly and it brought him back to his senses. “Should I help you?” Teased the smaller man. It was one of Fuji’s many hobbies, from bullying his younger brother with too much love to stirring up the stoic captain. Swiftly, Fuji approached Tezuka and used his slender fingers to trace the white collar before unbuttoning the shirt.

Fuji’s warm hand then went inside the fabric, touching the toned chest before removing the garment. The smaller boy was standing so close that Tezuka finally noticed how long Fuji’s eyelashes were. It was also then, that Tezuka started to notice the shaky hands. Fuji was also nervous.

“We should stop.” Tezuka said sternly as he grabbed the quivering hands. Fuji shook his head and tightens his grips on the hand that was holding him.

“No.” He said firmly, “I need this."

Tezuka was about to reply when Fuji captured his mouth with a tender kiss. “Please.” The smaller man pleaded softly. 

Fuji released his grips on Tezuka’s hand and removed his pants before guiding the stoic man to the white-sheeted bed. Fuji pulled out the lube from one of the drawer next to his bed and climbed onto the bed, keeping his legs together to hide the private parts. 

“I-I’ve prepared myself but here is the lube anyway.” Fuji explained nervously as he handed the lotion to Tezuka who was still standing next to the bed. Tezuka took the bottle silently. Fuji must have noticed the doubt on the stoic man’s face again as he quickly offered another alternative. “I can do it myself. You can just close your eyes and imagined that I am him.” Said the smaller man with a forced smile as he reached for the bottle. 

Tezuka instantly pulled the bottle away from Fuji’s reach. “It’s ok. Let’s just do it like this.” He explained. 

Tezuka climbed on the bed and opened the bottle. He poured a generous amount on his hands. Honestly, he had no idea what to do particularly except for the general knowledge. Fuji still kept his legs closed to his chest but he parted the butt cheek shyly to reveal the tight hole.

“It’ll need to fit three fingers for it not to hurt.” Fuji explained, his voice started to crack. “Or so I read. I’ve only been able to insert two.”

Tezuka gulped when he imagine Fuji touching himself, thrusting that slender fingers inside his own hole, calling for names that Tezuka do not know yet. The stoic man moved closer and with his lubed covered hand; he traced the outside lining before inserting a finger inside the warm cavern. Fuji squirmed when the finger went inside him.

“Does it hurt?” Tezuka asked with concern. He was afraid of hurting his best friend. Fuji looked at him straight and shook his head. “No… it just felt weird, that's all.” Fuji chuckled softly, hoping to disperse his friend’s worry.

After a while, Tezuka found himself able to move the fingers easily. He found the bumpy textured and pushed it, causing the smaller man to buckle unexpectedly.

“AAA!” Fuji moaned loudly, his face started to flush red. Tezuka pushed the sensitive spot again and found he was able to insert another finger into the tight hole. He used the two fingers to tease the sensitive spot, pinching the inner muscle causing Fuji to squirmed and moaned sweetly.

The smaller man’s breathing fastens as Tezuka stretched the hole. Fuji still kept his legs closed, hiding the private parts as if he was afraid of showing them. Tezuka also felt his pants tighten as he slides his fingers in and out of the hole. The bespectacled man then decided to try adding another finger and saw Fuji winced in pain as soon the third finger widen the entrance little bit.

“Should I stop?” Tezuka asked immediately when he saw the tears falling from those beautiful eyes.

Fuji shook his head again, “Continue please.” Tezuka nodded and tried again to add another finger inside the tight hole.

“Aaa!!” Fuji cried out, trying his best to suppressed the pain. Tezuka hated to see his friend in such condition that he decided to withdraw all of his fingers. He was about to climb out of the bed when a pair of hands stopped him.

“Don’t” Fuji pleaded, tightening his grips on Tezuka’s wrist. “I can take it.”

The bespectacled man shook his head and scolded his friend. “Fuji, stop this. This is futile.” He tried to reason with the smaller man and shake the hands off but Fuji kept holding him. 

“Please. I… I can do this.” Fuji begged again, his eyes opened with such determination. In their 3 years of friendship, Tezuka never once saw Fuji with such fiery eyes.

Tezuka started to wonder what kind of man did Fuji fall for and contemplates on whether he should continue or not. His sensible mind told him to stop but a part of him wanted to continue, especially after watching his friend desperately pleading to continue. 

In the end, he gave a sound sigh before reaching for Fuji’s knees and spread his legs wide before inserting another finger into the tight hole. The smaller man yelped in surprise to the sudden intrusion and quickly tried to cover the half-erect manhood. 

Fuji moaned lewdly when Tezuka pushed the sensitive spot again and added another finger inside. “Touch yourself.” Tezuka whispered to his ears, hoping the extra pleasure will loosen the tight muscle. Fuji flushed red when he heard his captain and started to stroke his erect penis. 

They were sitting so close to each other that the stoic man could hear Fuji’s heavy breathing as the two fingers moving in and out of the hole. Tezuka closed his eyes and began to imagine the cheeky, black haired boy moaning under his touch as he slides his fingers inside the boy.

“Ughmm..” Fuji moaned softly when Tezuka finally add the third fingers. “Tezuka…” He heard the smaller man called him in such sweet voice. He was deep in his imagination that he called out to Echizen. When the name escaped from his lips, Tezuka felt the body near him stiffen.

The bespectacled man was about to open his eyes when he felt warm hands covering his eyes and pushed him down to the bed. It snapped the stoic man back to reality. 

“Fuji!” Tezuka called out, surprised from the sudden action. Fuji said nothing and instead captured the captain’s lip, forcing his tongue inside while still covering the man’s eyes.

“Just close your eyes.” Fuji told him as he used his other hands to unbuckled the captain’s pant. Swiftly, the smaller man took out Tezuka’s manhood. It was already half erect and drenched in precum when Fuji used his slender hands to stroked it.

“Urgh.” Grunted Tezuka as he felt the slender hands moving skillfully. He tried to remove the smaller man’s hand from his face but Fuji kept his hand firmed.

“Don’t open your eyes. Just close it okay.” Pleaded Fuji as he climbed on top of the smaller man. Tezuka felt liquid dripping onto his stomach. “Just… Just imagine that I’m him.” The smaller man continued, his voice sounded broken.

Tezuka’s mind started to blur as Fuji increased his pace on stroking the manhood that he finally agreed. “Fine, I’ll keep it close.” The stoic man grunted. He felt the hand loosen and soft lips gently captured his. The darkness made it easier for him to imagine it was someone else lips that was sucking him, asking permission to push its tongue inside. 

“Keep it close.” Fuji reminded the captain again. The stoic man kept his promise and closed his eyes when Fuji slowly moved his hand away. Tezuka could feel Fuji’s breathing on top of him and he felt the slender hand holding his manhood in preparation. Tezuka held on Fuji’ hips as the smaller man lowered himself.

“Ughm!” Fuji cried out in pain. Even with his eyes closed, Tezuka knew Fuji was forcing himself. The thick manhood barely fit the tight hole.

“Fuji…” Scolded Tezuka again when he felt the smaller man kept on lowering himself. “Stop this.” The captain grunted, trying to reason with him. It was only the tip that was inside. He was about to open his eyes when the same hand returned and firmly covered Tezuka’s eyes again.

“FUJI!” Tezuka now yelled at the smaller man. The hand was shaking and the stoic man felt liquid dripping on his face, Fuji was crying. The realization that his friend would go this far hit him hard that Tezuka decided to end it.

The stoic man quickly used his strength to overthrows Fuji and climbed out of the bed. He zipped his pants up, ignoring the bulge, and grabbed his white shirt. He was about to check on Fuji when the smaller man shouted at him.

“JUST GO!” Screamed Fuji. He wouldn’t even look at the bespectacled man. Tezuka saw the trail of blood on the bed, he wanted to check on the smaller man but Fuji shouted at him again.

“JUST GO!!!” Fuji yelled again. “Please…” The smaller man pleaded, his voice breaking apart.

Tezuka found himself tightening his grips. Something about watching Fuji falling apart breaks his heart. The bespectacled man wanted to reply, to comfort the smaller man, but nothing came out from his mouth.

So he left the room and heard Fuji sobbing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually based on this manga that I read and I thought it would be this twisted love triangle shit with the two of them ended up together (from like loveless sex etc…) And I was proven wrong…  
> so this is my take to spice things up. (Although the premise kinda different from the original manga – let’s see if any of you can guess it).
> 
> Extra note: I really think Aiko's Motto (もっと) really give the dramatic effect XD especially at the next chapter.
> 
> Extra Extra note: Don't get bored at my writing please haha I'm on the roll here. I guess I have a lot of pant up and in dire need of more Tezuka Fuji.


	2. Tezuka to Fuji

He tried to get in touch with Fuji the next day but the smaller man kept on avoiding him. Even when they bumped into each other, Fuji kept his trademark smile and swiftly disappeared from Tezuka’s view.

“Are you guys fighting?” Oishi asked suddenly during lunchtime.

They were at the school’s rooftop. The bright sun hovered above them. Tezuka could hear the crickets chirping nearby. Usually it would be the four of them, him, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji, eating lunch together. Today, it was only Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji had apparently stole Eiji away to eat lunch somewhere else. 

The stoic man just shrugged and continued to take a bite out of his bread.

“You should apologize.” His friend told him again. Tezuka gave Oishi some deathly stare in response that the vice-captain easily ignored. “Whatever it is, you should just apologize.”

Tezuka scratched his head and fixed his glasses. He took another large bite out of the bread to finish it up and stood up.

“I’m going back.” He said as he left the rooftop. He knew he shouldn’t accepted Fuji’s request when he asked him to sleep with the smaller man. Tezuka still wondered whom Fuji could have fallen for. _Could it be Inui?_ He thought to himself. The sight of Fuji sobbing was still deeply etched in his mind. The captain gave a loud sigh as he continued his way back to the classroom.

 

* * *

 

The sun was still shining bright during practice. Tezuka watched Fuji warming up with Eiji. His behavior and movement was still the same. The smaller man continued to smile and teased his friends. He was still fast at the court but Tezuka noticed the red puffy eyes. Fuji has been crying again. 

He wanted to pull the smaller man aside, to check on him, when he heard a familiar voice called him.

“Buchou.” Echizen called out to him. “Do you have some time after practice?”

Tezuka noticed the slight shyness from the boy. “I have to do some paperwork after practice but it shouldn’t take long.” The bespectacled man explained.

Echizen smiled brightly. “I’ll wait at the front gate then.” He added before leaving to continue practicing.

Tezuka watched the boy left and switched his glance back to the court, only to found Fuji looking straight at him. The blue eyes quickly avoided his gaze and the smaller man excused himself from the friendly match. The captain wanted to follow him but he was called again by another voice. 

When he was finally free, Tezuka found Fuji near the water fountain with Inui next to him. _Maybe it is Inui then…_ Tezuka wondered to himself again. Watching the two of them, his heart started to ache. He was getting restless with the cold treatment from Fuji.

Ever since his first meeting with the blue-eyed man, they never really fought. There were some disagreements but it was always resolved quickly. Tezuka realized that Fuji seems to always know what he was thinking. He remembered the time when he quietly went to the hospital to check on his arms and found the brown haired man outside with his usual smile. 

He had told no one, not even Oishi about the appointment. He didn’t want anyone to worry but for some reason, Fuji had found out about it. Tezuka sighed again and decided to heed Oishi’s advice.

“Fuji.” Called the bespectacled man softly. He saw Fuji stiffens as soon as he approached them.

“You’re on your own.” Tezuka heard Inui with a strong pat to the smaller man’s back before leaving the two of them together. Fuji averted his gaze from Tezuka and also tried to leave but the stoic man was quicker. “Stop this.” Ordered Tezuka as he grabbed the smaller man’s hand tight.

“How are you?” Asked Tezuka. He had try calling and sent countless messages, asking for his condition, but Fuji never reply and he hated that. 

“Is your body ok?” Tezuka continued. He felt the smaller hand shaking and he tighten his grips.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called his name softly. The blue eyes kept closed as Fuji avoided Tezuka’s gaze. “Just…” The captain sighed again. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. It was his fault for accepting the bizarre request in the first place. 

The crickets were chirping loudly again and Tezuka felt the soft summer wind passed. He was about to call Fuji’s name again when the smaller man answered.

“Don’t say that. It was my fault for asking you such thing.” Said Fuji with a different tone. It was no longer full of confidence. “I’m going to go now.” Fuji quickly left, as he broke free from the tight grip. 

Tezuka watched the small figure disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The wind was now blowing through the classroom’s window. Birds were flying back to their home as the sun, with its orange light, slowly moving below the horizon.

The paperwork took longer than he originally thought. Tezuka wondered if Echizen was still waiting for him. He had message the boy to let him know but apparently he was fine in waiting. Tezuka didn’t like the idea of letting the younger man went home in the dark.

The captain continued to scribbled on the paper, organizing timetables and events. With the upcoming tournament, school trips and festivals, there were many things to be done. He was deeply immersed in the work that he thought he heard a familiar voice calling him.

_Tezuka, look look!_

“What is it Fuji?” Tezuka unconsciously called out to the smaller man. The bespectacled man immediately realized his mistake. He looked up and found himself still alone in the classroom.

He watched the empty seat in front of him and realized it was where Fuji always sat.

_Look look! The sakura trees are blooming already. Hopefully this year will be a good one as well._

Tezuka watched the smaller man gazing happily at the tree outside. The sun was shining straight at them with gentle wind caressing Fuji’s soft brown hair. The bespectacled man started to smile when he saw Fuji beaming brightly at him and put his head on the wooden table.

_Let’s go home._

The sudden sound of the classroom door sliding open brought Tezuka back to reality. Although he quickly slipped out the wrong word.

“You’re late, Fuji.” The stoic captain quickly yelled out only to saw Echizen standing in the doorway.

“Aa… Well.” Replied Ryoma nervously.

Tezuka sighed again, his head started to hurt. “Sorry. I’ll finish up.” The captain quickly clean up his desk and stood up. He didn’t realize Ryoma was standing next to him.

“Buchou… I just want to confirm something.” Ryoma said nervously before tiptoeing and pulled the captain down to captured his lips, surprising Tezuka. The bespectacled man hasn’t thought about the boy for a while. His mind was filled with Fuji that he couldn’t think of anything else but he knew the warm lip that was kissing him was different from Fuji’s.

Ryoma pulled away soon after and looked straight at the hazelnut eyes. Tezuka wanted to say something when he heard a thud outside the classroom. The captain pushed aside the boy to check and found a familiar tennis bag.

“Fuji-senpai, isn’t?” Ryoma quickly approached Tezuka. “You should go to him, buchou.” 

Tezuka stared at the black haired boy. “You know who he likes?”

“Buchou~” Ryoma cheekily mocked his captain. “You can’t be this dense right?” He proceeded to pat the captain’s back; disappointed that Tezuka never realized it. “It’s always been you.”

The younger man took out his trademark hat and put it on before surrendering. “Well, I guess I lost after all.” Said Ryoma as he left Tezuka alone with the tennis bag.

It took awhile for Tezuka to process everything. He stared at that familiar bag and thousand of thought went through his minds. _Someone like him_ … Tezuka kept repeating what Fuji said to him. He felt foolish for not noticing sooner. He thought he knew Fuji, that brown haired man with his blue eyes and mysterious smile. The one that loved to tease and stirred him up, the one that cried when his brother went to another school, the one that for some reason always know what he was thinking of. 

“Shit…” He grunted in anger before picking up the tennis bag and collected all his stuffs. Tezuka quickly left the classroom.

_I want to see you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love story, no smut! Wow XD  
> Couple more chapter to bring it all around.


	3. Fuji to Tezuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new song: Gnash - i hate you i love you, totally perfect as well. Just fyi
> 
> "Don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you"  
> "I hate you I love you, I hate that I want you"
> 
> Perfection.

Fuji sighed loudly as he watched the clear blue sky. The sun was shining above and the summer wind gently rustled the trees. He heard crickets chirping loudly 

_What was I thinking…?_ He pondered to himself. The recent event kept on replaying in his mind, over and over again. The smaller man could feel the warmth of Tezuka’s body against his, as if the person was there, right in front of him. Along with the feeling of rough fingers inside his ass, spreading him apart and pushing that sensitive spot that caused him to scream, Fuji remembered the taste of Tezuka’s mouth and how soft the stoic man’s lip was. He felt like crying again. 

His blue eyes traveled up the school building, to the rooftop where they usually have their lunch and Fuji wondered whether Tezuka and Oishi were there. He sighed again as he took a bite out of his tuna rice ball.

“Did you confess?” Fuji almost choked when he heard Eiji’s question. He stared intensely at his friend and tried to play it cool, which he failed miserably. _As if the red, puffed eyes didn’t gave it away._

“Isn’t that's why we are here?” Said Eiji bluntly. “You owe me some bread that I would be stealing from Oishi by now. Wonder if he got the melon bread today?” His friend pondered freely.

Fuji gave a soft smile and rested his head against the hard wood. They were sitting at a wooden bench behind the school. It was a secluded area and there were no other students around them. Fuji was desperate for peace and quiet. His ass was still in pain as well

“I…” The smaller man opened his mouth. “I thought that if I could somehow be his first… at least it would be a kind of win for me.” The smaller man confessed. The blue eyes stared right into the sky. His mind was filled with Tezuka. _Why did he have to look away…?_ He wondered deeply. 

It was Eiji turned to choke on his bread. “Fuji… Don’t tell me you guys did it?” It was almost too much for his friend.

The soft wind blew passed them and Fuji saw the silhouette of birds flying above. The smaller man sighed again and took a large bite off the rice ball. He rolled the plastic packaging into a small ball and stood up.

“I’m gonna go.” He said quickly before leaving the dumbfounded friend. His phone buzzed again with another message from Tezuka, asking for his condition.

_I don’t want to see you…_

 

* * *

 

_“Echizen.”_

Fuji froze when he heard Tezuka calling out to the cheeky, black haired boy. He wanted the captain to look only at him but Tezuka was already slipping away. The hazelnut eyes that he admired were looking at someone else and Fuji couldn’t accept it.

_Don’t look at me with those eyes. Not when you are thinking of someone else._ The smaller man pleaded as he closed the captain’s eyes and kissed him forcefully.

Fuji didn’t care anymore, even if it hurts, he wanted to be Tezuka’s first. He was not ready to back down without a fight. The smaller man tried his best, to fit the whole erection inside but it only ripped the sensitive entrance. His body was in too much shock that it tightens the inner muscle, but the pain was nothing compared to Tezuka pushing him aside and climbing out of the bed.

“Just go…” The smaller man whispered to the air. His pride was crushed and his mind was slowly turning to white. “JUST GO!!” Fuji yelled and yelled again before he heard the door closing.

He was falling to the abyss.

 

* * *

 

The brown haired man slammed the locker shut. He was glad Tezuka wasn’t in the changing room. Fuji wanted to skip today practice but he didn’t want another message from the captain asking where he was.

“Urgh….” The smaller man grunted in pain. The cold metal surface offered some comfort as he leaned against the locker. He was tired and he wanted to run away. He wanted to quit tennis.

“Fuji-senpai.” The blue eyes winced when he heard the familiar voice calling to him. _I hate you…._ He cursed the approaching young man.

“Yes?” Fuji quickly replied with a forced smile, hoping the young prodigy won’t notice the different. Standing next to him, Ryoma smirked and asked the same question again.

“Did you confess?” The brown haired man almost choked for the second time when he heard the question. He wanted to crush the boy right there.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Fuji, playing dumb.

“I was holding back since you are my _senpai_.” Explained the cheeky boy. “But you lost, didn’t you?” Ryoma continued, almost mocking the brown haired man.

Fuji stared at him. He knew the young prodigy harbored the same feeling for the stoic man. His stomach churned as he slowly realized he was about to lose Tezuka.

The also called prodigy grips his racket tightly and grunted in anger before passing the younger man. He deliberately bumped to Echizen before exiting the changing room and slammed the door shut.

  

* * *

 

The temperature was blistering hot when Fuji tried to immerse himself in the game. He tried to act like his usual self, posing the trademark smile. His body still ached but he was able to play normally. Crickets were chirping loudly as the brown haired man moved from left and right, returning each ball. With every swing, Fuji tried to disperse his anger. He grunted as he hit the ball hard across the net.

Fuji sensed that the captain was looking at him and he kept averting his gaze until he heard the cheeky young man calling for Tezuka. He knew this day would come but it didn’t make any easier, watching the two of them together. Fuji didn’t realize the hazelnut eyes were staring back at him until it was too late.

Cursing silently, Fuji quickly turned around and excused himself from the court. Tears were slowly filling his eyes as he walked to the water fountain and he found Inui there, leaning against the cement structure. The thick glasses, juicer enthusiast was about to open his mouth when Fuji stopped him.

“Don’t say it.” He ordered sternly and turned the tap on. The cold water felt good on his face, especially against the summer’s heat.

“Need some comfort?” Inui asked. “I can make you some juice to take your mind off him for awhile.” Fuji grunted in frustration as he wiped his face with his T-shirt.

“I want to go home…” The smaller man said weakly. He was tired of the heat, of tennis, and of the dense stoic man. “I just want to go home…” Fuji was on the verge of crying. Inui was about offer some solace when he saw Tezuka walking towards them.

“Fuji.” The captain called him. Fuji froze when he heard the voice. _Don’t do this to me now..._ The smaller man prayed. 

“You’re on your own.” Said Inui as he gave Fuji a pat on the back before leaving them. Fuji gave thousand of curses to the man and about to leave when strong hand grabbed his wrist. Fuji shivered to the touch that has been inside him. 

“Stop this.” Tezuka said. The smaller man often wondered how dense can the captain be. _Or is it because you don’t think of me as anything more than a friend._ Fuji wondered and he felt like dying every time Tezuka asked about his condition. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard the words muttered from the captain’s mouth. Fuji was falling to the abyss again. 

He opened his mouth weakly, his voice started to break. “Don’t say that. It was my fault for asking you such thing.” Replied the smaller man. “I’m going to go now.” Fuji added quickly before finding the strength to break free from the tight grip.

 

* * *

 

Fuji wanted to go home straight away but when he saw Echizen hanging around the school entrance, the smaller man quickly deduced that the cheeky boy was waiting for Tezuka.

“Urghhh……” Fuji grunted in anger again as he hide behind the shoes locker, out of sight from the younger man. _Shit…_ He cursed again.

With his bag next to him, Fuji was on the floor, knees closed to chest and arms wrapped around it. He rested his heavy head on the hard knees as he remembered about the upcoming tournament and festivals. _Tezuka must be stuck doing paperwork._ He thought to himself and slender fingers twirled around the tennis bag strap.

The smaller man watched the rainbow coloured light that was reflected on the wooden floor. The sun was going down and birds were hurrying back to their home. He wondered if Tezuka miss his presence, if he noticed of the empty seat where he usually sat.

Fuji chuckled as he remembered teasing the other man instead of helping with the paperwork. The smaller man would distract Tezuka with random things in hope it would flustered the stoic man. Fuji often wondered if Tezuka would kick him out of the room due to his erratic behaviour, but the stoic man never once told him off.

Tears were slowly falling again, dripping on his uniform. Fuji grabbed his phone and scrolled over the million messages that Tezuka sent him. It was all asking for his conditions with millions of apologize.

_I want to see you…_ Fuji thought as he quickly wiped the tears and stood up, shouldering the tennis bag. Echizen was nowhere to be seen and Fuji wondered if the boy went home already. He quickly went up the stairs to the classroom where Tezuka would be and found the two of them.

He didn’t even noticed when the tennis bag slumped to the floor as he ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it looks like a repeat but I want to write from Fuji side as well so the ending would make (kinda) more sense and to understand Fuji more.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Glad you enjoyed this one. I’m working on the next chapter that might be the final one.


	4. Fuji to Tezuka, Tezuka to Fuji

_I want to be with you._

Fuji sighed as he watched the car drove past on the other side of the river. The sun had disappeared to be replaced by a pale moon that hides behind thick clouds. Sitting on the field, he could smell the oncoming rain as temperature started its descend and the summer wind blew cold air that made Fuji shivered.

The smaller man checked his phone and saw Tezuka had tried calling him again. He decided to turn it off and fall to the grassy field behind him. Fuji caressed the prickly textured earth and found comfort at the sensation. He was exhausted from crying.

Streetlight hovered above him, barely illuminating the field. _I should go home soon._ Fuji thought as he closed his eyes and remembered Tezuka’s warm, chaffed hand on his body. He imagined that same hand caressing his thighs before spreading him apart to insert a finger inside his tight hole. Fuji moaned softly when he thought of the stoic man pushing his sensitive spot.

 _Fuji_. He heard the stoic man called him in such gentle voice. “Ughmmm…” The smaller man continued to moan as the stoic man kept on calling him.

“Tezuka.” He called back and found Tezuka’s face right in front of him. Dreamily, Fuji pulled the other man closer and kissed him with a big smiled on his face.

“Tezuka…” The smaller man called again happily and found the captain responding to the kiss. Fuji moaned louder as his tongue tangled with the other man, exploring each other mouth. 

“Fuji.” Tezuka called softly as they parted from the kiss. Only then the brown haired man realized it wasn’t his imagination and the stoic man was indeed on top of him. Fuji quickly pushed the captain away and tried to run but Tezuka was quicker and stronger. The stoic man grabbed the slender wrist and pinned him again at the grassy field.

“Seriously, you-!” Scolded Tezuka in frustration as he held both of Fuji’ arms on the ground, locking the smaller man. The captain was glad for the dimly lit field to cover their compromising position or they might think of him abusing his friend. 

Fuji continued to struggle but Tezuka held his grips even tighter that the slender wrist started to hurt. “L-Let me go…” Fuji squirmed. His voice started to break.

“Stop this!!” Tezuka raised his tone; he was running out of patience for the smaller man. “Let me talk to you or do you even denied me of that!?”

Fuji whimpered underneath him before finally calming down. Slowly, Tezuka released his grips and sat beside the smaller man, also exhausted. He heard the smaller man sobbing quietly.

“Why are you here?” Fuji asked while lying on the field. He was covering his face and had turned his body away from the stoic man.

“I went to your home but you weren’t there.” The stoic man explained calmly. His eyes focused on another car at the other side of the river. “I’ve dropped your bag at your home though.” Added the bespectacled man. His own bag placed comfortably beside him. 

Fuji grunted in acknowledgement like a spoiled child. “Thanks…” He whispered. The smaller man wanted to ask about Echizen but no words were coming out of his mouth. 

Tezuka looked back at the figure beside him and realized it was his first time watching his friend as vulnerable as this; curled up like a child and without the usual defensive mask.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you like me?” Asked Tezuka suddenly. He saw the body stiffens.

Still holding on to his broken pride, Fuji played dumb again. “I don’t know what you talking about.” The smaller man quickly replied. Tezuka scratched his head and sighed loudly. He knew the smaller man was stubborn but he was running out of patience.

“Echizen told me,” Tezuka quickly confessed where he got the information. He was still angry for not realizing it sooner. He heard Fuji grunted in anger and whispered curses to the young prodigy.

“UURghhh….” The smaller man grunted loudly. “What was I supposed to do!!?? I saw you, looking at that Echizen with such intensity. Why did you have to look at him that way? Why can’t you look at me the same way!? What was wrong with me that you didn’t even considered me!!?” The smaller man finally shouted his feeling at Tezuka. He had stood up and his face flushed from the outburst.

Tezuka was still sitting with the same stoic look that made Fuji grunted in anger. He covered his face again before continuing. “I.. I was ready to give you up if I could at least be your first…. so that, in some sense, it will be something that Echizen can’t have.” Fuji added. He finally explained his selfish desire to obtain a piece of the captain for himself. Tears were now flowing from the blue orbs.

“I’m gonna go.” The smaller man quickly said, excusing himself from his friend. As he turned around, droplets of water started to fall from the sky. He was about to walk away when strong hand grabbed him again. 

“Tezuka!” Fuji yelped angrily as the stoic man dragged him to a nearby bridge. The hand that gripped him was holding him even tightly than before. Fuji could sense the upcoming bruises on his wrist. 

Shouldering his bag, the stoic man walked towards underneath the bridge and immediately pushed Fuji to the brick wall. The smaller man yelped in pain and was about to protest when the stoic man captured his lips. Tezuka forcefully pushed his tongue inside the protesting boy. 

“Tezuka!!” Fuji yelled again when their lips parted, only be silence by another kiss. The sound of rain echoed through the bridge that protected the two of them. Fuji softly moaned as they tongues explored each other. The smaller man had his hand wrapped around the stoic man’s broad shoulder.

“Don’t…” Fuji pleaded as he pulled away from the kiss. “Don’t do this if you just gonna leave me.” The blue eyes shimmered under the low light before closing his eyes and rested his forehead against Tezuka’s. 

The stoic man held the slender body closer, closing the gap between their faces, enjoying the warmth before starting the trails of kisses from Fuji’s cheek, eyes, and finally the side of his neck. The smaller man whimpered to the touch and pulled Tezuka even closer, moaning his name.

“I-I think… I’ve been taking you for granted.” Tezuka finally explained himself as he rested his head on Fuji’s trembling shoulder. “You were always there, by my side, that I never once thought of the possibility you might disappear from me.” The stoic man continued as he breathed in Fuji’s scent.

“Which made this couple of hours the most difficult time of my life…” He added quickly before pulling away and gaze at the familiar blue eyes.

Fuji’s heart was now bumping fast. His arms tighten, crunching the stoic man’s white uniform, as he held on dearly. The hazelnut eyes that he greatly admired were looking back at him with love. 

“Then… how about Echizen? I saw you looking at him like you look at me now. You called out to him when your fingers were inside me.” Asked Fuji bluntly. The stoic man was taken back at how easy Fuji described such things.

Tezuka decided to capture the soft lips again, drawing sweet moans from the smaller man. His hands traveled down to squeeze the firm buttock. Fuji yelped in surprise at the sudden action.

Fuji was melting underneath the taller man. He grinds his hip against the other with every kiss. The smaller man finally had the willpower to pull away and asked again. “Answer me…” He demanded while panting for breath.

Tezuka, flushed from the kiss, pulled their face closer again before answering, “I want you…”

“You’re just saying that because you’re hard.” Said Fuji as he noticed the bulge pushing against him. The smaller man was also hard.

“No… That’s not it.” Tezuka disagreed. “When I noticed that his lip was different from yours… I-I wanted to see you.” The stoic man held the body underneath him closer as he continued. “Maybe it was frustration. I saw the boy and it reminded me of what I was before my injury. Combined with the raging hormone, it might be the caused of these feelings…” Explained Tezuka. Those focused blue orbs were staring at him.

“But holding you like this, having you beside me, I know I want you.” Tezuka said, full of love. Fuji cried out as he captured the stoic man’s lip.

 

* * *

 

The rain was still pouring as if to compensate for the summer’s heat. The sounds of frogs echoed through the bridge, along with loud noise from cars driving above them.

Tezuka was now on the floor with his back against the brick wall. He watched as the smaller man, flushed with lust, stroked their two erections together while straddling the captain. 

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned sweetly and whimpered when Tezuka licked the sensitive nipple. His pale chest completely exposed and the white shirt hanged loosely on the smaller man’s body. 

The chaffed hand traveled down from roaming Fuji’s back to sneaking underneath the black pants. Fuji gasped when the fingers traced his entrance.

“Ughnnmm….” The smaller man squirmed. Tezuka was glad that the skin appeared to be fine as he continued to tease it.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned again before capturing the stoic man’s lip for a deeper kiss. “I want to do it…” The smaller man added as he buckled his hips. “Put it in me…”

The stoic man had to forced himself from taking the smaller boy there. He inserted a finger dryly to test the smaller man and found Fuji reacting pleasurably. Tezuka grunted as he felt the warm flesh surrounding his finger. Fuji continued to moan when the finger went deeper to where the sensitive spot was.

Tezuka wanted to do it but a part of him that was still sensible knew better. “No.” The captain rejected the notion firmly, drawing sounds of protest from the smaller man. Tezuka looked at those blue eyes before continuing.

“I don’t want our first time to be under a bridge.” He said before capturing the soft lip again. “We have plenty of time. No need to hurry” Tezuka quickly added with a smile on his face.

Fuji hated that sensible part of Tezuka sometime but he had to agree with this one. Even though the finger currently inside him didn’t hurt him, taking Tezuka wholly without lube will be impossible for Fuji. It didn’t work even when they had lube. The smaller man agreed on the location as well, after some consideration. They were lucky the rain isolated them, preventing strangers to stumbled upon them.

“Ughnn… Fine.” The smaller man grunted in agreement as he continued to stroke his and Tezuka’s erection. The captain also joined him with his other hand while the finger inside continued to push the sensitive spot. 

“Fuji…” He called softly as he left trails of kisses on the pale chest before capturing the sweet mouth again. Fuji returned the kiss with a huge smile before moaning to every touch.

The rain finally lightens as they came. The white liquid spilled on their hands and on Fuji’s pale chest. Flushed from the afterglow, the smaller man beamed brightly at the stoic man before giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. The captain responded by licking the leftover cum on Fuji’s chest, causing the other man to squirm on his touch. 

“Let’s go home.” Said Tezuka swiftly while looking at those intense blue eyes. Fuji nodded in agreement before capturing the captain’s mouth again.

 

* * *

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make extra chapter, maybe, for their first time *wink.
> 
> Hopefully it wasn’t too sappy/ fluffy.  
> Comment and kudos are welcomed/nice/appreciated/thanks for leaving those.
> 
> Now play Aiko's Motto もっと for that credit scene :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally pay my debt lol

Shimmering orbs, much like the colour of the ocean, were staring straight at the bespectacled man. He gripped the bed sheet tighter, hovering his body above the slender figure.

“We can wait.” He said, noticing the trembling hands that were clutching on his shirt.

“No-“ Fuji shook his head. “I-I wants to do it…” He whispered softly.

The prodigy was on his back with legs spread to the side. It grazed the stoic man’s body.

“I don’t know why I’m this nervous.” Chuckled Fuji. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” The hands were pulling him tighter.

Worried, Tezuka gave the trembling body a gentle kiss on his forehead, before trailing down slowly to the closed eyes and the soft, red lips. Fuji wrapped his arms around the captain’s neck when he slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern, exploring every inch of it.

“Uhmm…” Moaned the blue-eyed man softly.

As the slender body relaxes, Tezuka slipped his hands inside the prodigy’s shirt, slowly lifting the fabric to reveal the pale and smooth skin, untouched by the sun. His hands then roamed the exposed chest, stopping when his fingers touched the perfectly round nipples. 

The red tips were erect and soft when the stoic man started to pinch it, causing Fuji to break the kiss and moaned.

“Te-Tezuka-!” Cried the prodigy, gripping the captain’s shirt tighter.

Pale chest moved up and down, excited as his nipples continued to be tease. Tezuka noticed the rising erection hiding underneath Fuji’ pants. His was also tightening as he bit the side of the prodigy’s neck hard, leaving trail of evidence on the smooth skin.

The stoic man continued to trail down, marking the exposed chest before moving to one of the red nipples. With his tongue, he licked the protruding tip before sucking them hard, eliciting sweet moans from the blue-eyed man.

The slender body started to shiver from having both his nipples played.

“Te-Tezuka…” Fuji called his name again. “S-Stop… Nn-not my nipples…” He moaned lewdly.

Tezuka felt a shiver running through his body. His pants got tighter as he left the protruding tips alone and continued his trail of kisses down below.

Fuji was already breathing hard when the stoic man started working on removing the prodigy’s tight pants and underwear. Slowly, both garments slid from the prodigy’s legs, revealing the fully erect and leaking manhood.

Tezuka gulped down, not realizing how dry his throat was. He couldn’t take his eyes off the naked body. The once pale skin was now flushed red, similar to the afternoon light that shined through the bedroom’s window.

Although the tennis captain had seen the prodigy naked many times before, only now he realized how tantalizing the blue-eyed man was. The perfectly shaped legs, the slender waist and shoulder, the red nipples and pink erection, Tezuka wondered why it took him this long to realize all of this. 

“Tezuka…” He heard Fuji whispering his name. “The lube…”

“Aaa..” He nodded and left his attention on the naked body to reach out for the plastic bottle and the condom packet located on the bedside table. He opened the plastic bottle first when Fuji sat upright and removed his disheveled polo shirt. The prodigy then spread his legs wider, revealing the small puckering entrance twitching rapidly.

“Your shirt…” Fuji whispered again. His face flushed red. “Take them off….”

Tezuka nodded again, following the request. He started to unbutton his white shirt from the top and threw the garment on the floor as quickly as he could. He then grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid on his hand.

Fuji was leaning against the soft pillows, slightly sitting up with his arms crossed together tightly, when Tezuka brought his lube-covered hand against the twitching entrance. Slowly, the stoic man slipped a finger inside and it penetrated the tight hole with ease.

“Aaa-…” Cried the blue-eyed man sharply. His slender body started to tremble again.

Tezuka noticed the entrance tightening around his finger and how Fuji started to claw his own hands.

“Do you want me to stop?” Tezuka asked out of concern.

He was about to pull out his middle finger out of the puckered entrance when Fuji grabbed his hand.

“No-… I’m okay.” Said the prodigy with a weak smile. “Continue… please.” The hand that grabbed onto Tezuka was trembling.

“Okay…” Replied the tennis captain. The finger then went deeper, feeling the bumpy flesh. 

Fuji started to moan coarsely when Tezuka added another finger. It went through easily, stretching the puckered entrance with ease.

“Fuji, did you… fingered yourself?” The tennis captain asked shyly. His voice was coarse.

“Uhmm…” Moaned the blue-eyed man, nodding softly. “I did it in the shower before you arrived.” He continued with a wide smile.

Tezuka felt his manhood twitching. He couldn’t help but to imagine the naked figure moaning in the shower, fingering himself. He was losing his mind to the rising heat.

Fuji started to buckle his body when the two fingers went deeper and pushed his sensitive spot, causing his leaking erection to drip more precum. His naked body was now covered in light sweat that glistened against the afternoon light.

“Te-Tezuka…” Cried the blue-eyed man. His arms were reaching out for the stoic man.

Tezuka immediately returned the affection, kissing the soft and red lips again while his fingers continued to work on the puckered entrance, slipping in and out with ease.

Fuji moaned through the kiss as his body trembled from the pleasure. His hands roamed the exposed back and scratching it again. Tears started to drip from his blue eyes.

“Te-Tezuka…” Fuji called out to the stoic man. “Are you sure… about me?” He asked suddenly. The body started to stiffen.

The stoic man was taken aback at the sudden question. He looked straight at the clear blue eyes and saw the insecurities that had reappeared.

“I’m sure.” He replied with no hesitation. “I want you, Fuji Syuusuke.” He added before gently licking the dripping teardrops.

Fuji whimpered and tightened his grip around the tennis captain. A wide smile, full of confident and delight, returned to the prodigy.

“I want you.” Repeated the tennis captain as he captured the soft, red lips again. 

Fuji nodded and surrendered himself to the kiss. His soft, lewd moans echoed inside the room, louder than before. It stirred a reaction to Tezuka’s already hard manhood.

When they finally parted from the kiss, out of breath, Tezuka added another finger inside the warm entrance. The textured flesh clamped down tightly against the three digits. Fuji moaned incoherently when the fingers started to move.

“Aaa-! U-Ughmmm…” Cried the blue-eyed man sharply. There was still pain as his entrance stretched to the limit.

Noticing the discomfort, Tezuka went down and took the erect manhood inside his mouth, hoping the act would relax the prodigy.

“Te-Tezuka!!” Shouted Fuji, shocked at the sudden action. “You don’t have to-ughmm!!!!” He moaned loudly, unable to finish his sentence as the captain took the erection completely inside his mouth. Three fingers continued to work inside the puckered entrance, pushing against Fuji’s prostate.

“Nnnn… Aaa.. Ughmmmn-no… Ughnnnn-“ Whimpered the blue-eyed man.

Tezuka continued to slip his mouth up and down the trembling erection, tasting the dripping precum. The three fingers now able to slip in and out with ease, coating the inner lining with lube. 

“S-Stop… or I’m.. I’m going to come-!!” Cried Fuji, whimpering as he released his seeds inside the warm mouth. 

Tezuka grunted when the hot liquid filled his mouth. He kept his mouth still, enduring the bitterness until the slender body stopped trembling.

“Haa… Aa…” Groaned the slender figure, out of breath.

Tezuka slowly removed his mouth and fingers from inside the prodigy. He kept the bitter liquid tightly inside his mouth and swallowed it, instead of throwing them out despite protest from the blue-eyed man.

“No! It’s dirty!!” Cried Fuji. His hands quickly grabbed hold of the captain’ cheeks, trying to prevent the other from swallowing, but it was too late. “Tezuka….” Fuji called him out, full of worry.

The bespectacled man kissed him again, slipping his wet tongue inside Fuji and letting the prodigy have a taste of the bitter liquid. The slender figure moaned in protest but ended up laughing, as he tasted his on semen.

With their lips parted from one another, leaving trail of saliva between their mouth, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji’ waist, holding the other tightly. 

“Put it in…” Whispered the blue-eyed man. His entrance was dripping with lube and twitching eagerly.

Tezuka groaned when long and slender fingers started touching his tight pant, feeling the bulge.

Slowly, Fuji pulled down the metal zipper and the black boxer to reveal Tezuka’s erect manhood. He then started stroking it, causing the tennis captain to groan coarsely. With his other hand, Fuji grabbed the nearby condom package and ripped it open with his mouth. He then covered the leaking and thick manhood with the rubber.

Tezuka quickly noticed the long, slender fingers started to tremble again. 

“Fuji…” He whispered tenderly and pushed the prodigy to the bed below.

Fuji falls on his back and moaned when Tezuka grabbed his legs and spread them wide, displaying the twitching entrance.

“Tezuka…” Whimpered the prodigy. His heart was beating rapidly.

Tezuka was also nervous. He could his own heartbeat as he positioned his leaking erection towards the dripping hole.

Slowly, he pushed through, slipping inside the prodigy. The entrance felt tight against Tezuka’s manhood, despite the lube and the preparation. The captain groaned out loud due to the overwhelming heat that was enveloping his manhood.

“AAaa. Haa…” Cried the blue-eyed man. His legs tightened around the captain’s waist. Tears started to drip from his eyes again as his body tried to adjust with the pain.

Tezuka quickly noticed the pain and the blood that started dripping from the entrance.

“Fuji…” He groaned, wanting to pull out, but the legs kept tightening around his waist.

“No… D-Don’t… Please. I-I want you…I like you…” Cried Fuji out loud. Tears were dripping heavily from his closed eyes.

Tezuka groaned leaned his body closer to the trembling figure, raising Fuji’s lower body. He wiped the dripping tears with gentle kisses while cupping the flushed cheek.

“Fuji…” He whispered the prodigy’s name as gently as he could. He then repeated it over and over again while leaving trails of kisses on the flushed body.

“I want you too. Only you, just you.” He finally said it, knowing the prodigy was still traumatized from before.

He kissed the trembling lips again, full of love.

Fuji was hanging onto the captain tightly when their lips danced against each other, filling the room with sweet moans. Tezuka’s erect manhood slowly slipped inside the prodigy, until it completely disappears inside the puckered entrance.

Arching his back as the thick erection stretched him wide, Fuji opened his clear blue eyes and stared at the man he longed for deeply.

“Finally…” He whispered with a wide smile that shined brightly. 

Tezuka kissed him again before rocking the slender body gently, causing Fuji to cry out loud, gripping the exposed back tightly until the skin turned red. The stoic man continued to thrust inside, despite the bloody scratches that started to appear on his back. His mind was clouded with lust and the rising heat. He was no longer in control. 

“Aaa… Haaa…. Aaa-!” Moaned the blue-eyed man loudly. His insides felt hot as Tezuka increased his pace and thrusting deeply onto Fuji’s particular spot repeatedly, sending pleasure to the trembling body. “Come.. I want to come…” He cried out loud, locking his legs tightly on the stoic man’s waist.

“Ughmm..” Groaned Tezuka. He was also closed as he held the trembling body tightly. He felt the inner lining tightening against his manhood, squeezing him.

White liquid spilled out of Fuji’s pink manhood, staining both of their body. He was flushed red with eyes closed as he held onto the stoic man tightly.

With one last thrust; Tezuka came soon after, his manhood twitching inside the warm hole. He stayed still after, overwhelmed by the orgasm. 

“Tezuka…” Fuji whispered his name softly. His soft hands ran through his dark hair. “Let’s watch the sakura together next time.”

“Let’s.” He replied with a smile, embracing the slender body tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This concludes this story!! woot woot.  
> Hope you enjoy this smuttinesss.
> 
> Kudos/ comments are always appreciated.


End file.
